


dream gc

by netfelix (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, and bad at tagging, as in like "lmao he sounds like he's on crack", chensung are Awkward, im trash, jeno is Very Whipped for jaemin, markhyuck is in its prime, no explicit shit, not actual drug consumption, the boys make sex jokes, vine references, what did you expect theyre teenaged boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/netfelix
Summary: mark regrets making a dream gc so much





	1. pt. 1: mark regrets this gc

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid

**canada boi** created the group chat: **we gotta dream man**

 **canada boi** added: **no fun, satan, hyuck, nana, baby** and **dolphin**

**satan:** this is so rude wtf

 **satan:** why am i satan

 **satan:** we all know hyuck should be satan

 **hyuck:** but mark loves me∼

 **satan:** ew love

 **satan:** disgusting

 **no fun:** ur just Salty bc ur Lonely

 **satan:** pls don’t tell me ur pulling a margo roth spiegelman and randomly capitalizing words bc it’s “unfair” to the other words

 **nana:** lmao homegirl was wild

 **nana:** that book was weird

 **no fun:** it was for Emphasis

 **no fun:** and i agree

 **no fun:** i went to poetry club for a year and we had to read that book

 **no fun:** i still firmly believe margo was on meth or sum shit

 **canada boi:** nO SHE WASN’T

 **canada boi:** AND THAT BOOK WAS A MASTERPIECE

 **hyuck:** ur just saying that bc the main character was a loser like u

 **baby:** d e s t r o y e d

 **canada boi:** jisung isnt it past ur bedtime

 **baby:** fuck off


	2. pt. 2: are we sure jaehyun hyung is straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle finds jaehyun in a compromising situation

**dolphin:** guys guys  
**dolphin:** GUYS  
**hyuck:** what do u want chenle  
**satan:** no one cares anyway  
**baby:** d e s t r o y e d  
**dolphin:** this is cyberbullying  
**no fun:** some asshat changed my fucking phone to russian  
**nana:** lmao sucks 2 b u  
**dolphin** : guys?  
**canada boi:** im so confused  
**hyuck:** you and me both babe  
 **baby:** EW AFFECTION  
 **baby:** **makes cross with sticks**  
**dolphin:** FUCKING GUYS  
**nana:** my favorite pastime  
**hyuck:** you and me both  
 **canada boi:** THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT  
**nana:** mark, sex is only natural and it is important for children to learn about it  
**no fun:** flashback to fifth grade sex ed  
**nana:** wasn’t that where mr. kim compared the uterus to a balloon and then popped said balloon  
**hyuck:** didn’t he also bring a banana with him to compare it to a dick and then ate it  
**satan:** mr. kim has issues guys we been knew  
**dolphin:** if u don’t listen to me at once ill yeet myself  
**dolphin:** and mr. kim probably fucks blowup dolls   
**hyuck:** FINE  
**nana:** FINE  
**no fun:** FINE  
**baby:** FINE  
**canada boi:** FINE  
**satan:** FINE  
**dolphin:** thank u  
**dolphin:** anyways i think i walked in on jaehyun hyung making out w taeyong hyung  
**nana:** WHAT  
**nana:** BUT HE’S THE STRAIGHTEST OF THE STRAIGHT  
**nana:** AS STRAIGHT AS A STEEL ROD  
**no fun:** my fucking phone is still programmed to russian i hate this  
**no fun:** also chenle are u sure u saw that and didn’t just eat 54 packets of fun dip again  
**no fun:** last time he did that he saw rihanna in a bush and painting the mona lisa  
**baby:** imo sounds more like crack to me but ok


	3. pt. 3: chenle is Confused About Jisung

**nana:** GUYS I NEED HELP

 **no fun:** WHAT IS IT EDNBFRENWJDXNEFHR

 **dolphin:** wow so y’all ignore me but go to nana huh

 **no fun:** HE’S MY BOYFRIEND U SALTY ASS BITCH

 **no fun:** NOT MY FAULT JISUNG DIDN’T GIVE A SHIT ABT UR TEXTS

 **baby:**??????

 **baby:** what do i have to do w this

 **baby:**?

 **satan:** ur his bf dumbass

 **hyuck:** lmao @ jisung acting like he isn’t Very Gay For Chenle

 **baby:** i

 **baby:** idk what ur talking abt

 **dolphin:** yeah

 **dolphin:** shut up hyuck

 **nana:** huuhhHHH GAYYYYYY

 **nana:** ANYWAYS I CAUGHT TY TRACK AND WHITE BREAD MAKING OUT AGAIN

 **canada boi:** WHO

 **canada boi:** THE FUCK

 **canada boi:** IS WHITE BREAD

 **canada boi:**????

 **hyuck:** babe chill

 **hyuck:** we’re talking abt jaehyun hyung

 **baby:** ew to the affection once again

 **dolphin:** jisung let them live

 **dolphin:** it’s cute

 **nana:** OHOHOHOHO

 **dolphin:** NANA SHUT UP BEFORE I BASH UR PRETTY FACE IN

 **no fun:** BITCH ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM PRETTY

 **hyuck:** EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET JAEMIN TELL HIS STORY OF WALKING IN ON JAEYONG

 **hyuck:** (that’s their new ship name btw)

 **nana:** lmao so anyways i saw them doin sum steamy ass shit

 **nana:** i won’t go into detail bc there’s children present

 **no fun:** and u didn’t consume any fun dip either????

 **nana:** love just shut it

 

****

**_(04:36 pm)_ **

**dolphin** to **nana**

**dolphin:** o wise and mighty gay

 **dolphin:** i need ur help

 **dolphin:** pls :(

 **nana:** ah i have been summoned

 **nana:** what seems to be the problem, child

 **dolphin:** it’s jisung

 **dolphin:** i’m worried abt him

 **nana:** why

 **dolphin:** wHY CANT HE TELL I LIKE HIM

 **dolphin:** HES SO STUPID

 **nana:** should i do sum Spying For U

 **dolphin:** how

 **nana:** i can ask him a few questions

 **nana:** yk like “any crushes?”

 **dolphin:** ye s  pls ebdhfbhebdhfbr

 **dolphin:** but don’t force him to say anything ok

 **nana:** yeah dude ik

 **nana:** jaemin bond out

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that u had to read this


	4. pt. 4: jaemin the matchmaker/spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin does some spying and jisung is secretly Whipped As Fuck for chenle

 

**_(04:42 pm)_ **

**nana** to **baby**

****

**nana:** hey bro

 **baby:** why did u just call me bro

 **nana:** i was trying to be cool

 **nana:** isnt that what the cool kids call each other

 **nana:** i wouldn’t know,,,,,im old

 **baby:** hyung

 **baby:** ur 2 years older than me

 **nana:** does that qualify me for the role of supportive older brother

 **baby:**....

 **baby:** i mean u annoy me the least

 **baby:** so yeah

 **nana:** im honored :’’))))))))))))

 **nana:** may the supportive older brother know if the little brother has a special someone?

 **baby:** JAEMIN

 **baby:** SXHCBDECFRHBRBEHDWHBFR

 **baby:** ,,,,,,maybe,,,,,,

 **nana:** S P I L L

 **baby:** alrightsomaybeilikechenlejustateenytinybitbutthatdoesntmatterbchedoesntlikeme

 **nana:** BITCH

 **nana:** ARE U FR

 **nana:** WE STAN

 **nana:** should i be ur matchmaker

 **baby:** eiufhefjdifhedwgddhchdqhjbkdcchbjdbjhdcdjhgehsbefjrjvhbefjhcb

 **baby:** he

 **baby:** doesn’t

 **baby:** like

 **baby:** me

 **baby:** tho

 **nana:** bitch are u _SURE_ abt that

 **baby:** i mean

 **baby:** idk

 **baby:** what do u know that i don’t

 **baby:**????

 **baby:** JAEMIN

 **baby:** WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON’T

 **baby:** JAEMIN

 

**_(04:56 pm)_ **

**nana** to **dolphin**

**nana:** BITCH

 **nana:** (attachment.jpg)

 **nana:** HE LIKE U

 **dolphin:** i just got a fucking heart attack omg

 **dolphin:** save me

 

**_(04:58 pm)_ **

**dolphin** to **baby**

**dolphin:** hey so um

 **dolphin:** i like you

 **dolphin:** would u maybe

 **dolphin:** sometime

 **dolphin:** wannagoonadatewithme??

 **baby:** is this a prank

 **baby:** tell jaemin this isnt funny

 **dolphin:** its not a prank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **baby:** zgdsgczcuahbshcfbvedc are u joking

 **baby:** u actually wanna go on a date???????

 **dolphin:** y e s

 **baby:**!!!!!!!!!sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

**_(05:02 pm)_ **

**we gotta dream man**

**nana:** i am Such A Good Matchmaker

 **nana:** applaud me

 **hyuck:** what happened

 **satan:** yeah what happened

 **nana:** I GOT THE CHILDERS TOGETHER

 **no fun:** who are the childers

 **nana: @dolphin @baby** WHEN ARE U TWO GETTING MARRIED

 **dolphin:** STFU

 **baby:** JAEMIN U ASSHAT U PLANNED THIS

 **no fun:** aw look at the babies in lurrrrve

 **canada boi:** truly beautiful

 **hyuck:** romance is in the air

 **satan:** i hate to say this but yall rly are adorable smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this story is actually getting some plot unbelievable  
> follow me on tumblr: @changbin-cryptid


	5. pt. 5: wtf is argon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin didn't study and jeno is lowkey jealous

**_(08:15 am)_ **

**nana** in **we gotta dream man**

**nana:** h e l p

 **nana:** we have a chem quiz today and i know nothing

 **no fun:** babe u should have studied

 **no fun:** now u have an issue :/

 **satan:** should i ask u smth nana

 **satan:** like chem questions

 **nana:** YES YE S   PLEASE

 **nana:** LIVESAVER

 **satan:** what elemental number is argon

 **hyuck:** wtf is argon

 **nana:** shit idk

 **canada boi:** we're all gonna fail aren't we

 **baby:** whats going on

 **nana:** ah,,,,,,young lover,,,,,how is it going with your true love

 **baby:** nana shut up before i shove ur 3ds up ur-

 **dolphin:** HI

 **nana:** ah,,,,the second lover,,,,how is it going with _your_ true love?

 **dolphin:** it's going great!

 **baby:** ignore jaemin

 **baby:** wAIT WHAT

 **no fun:** as much as seeing yall get flustered over each other is adorable i dont want my bf to fail

 **nana:** too late

 **nana:** i'm beyond saving

 **nana:** remember me as the super hot boy who was flawless

 **satan:** u conceited ass bitch

 **no fun:** ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM THAT BACK OFF INJUN

 **hyuck:** drama in the jaemin fandom

 **canada boi:** i hate this gc sm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was So Bad  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	6. pt. 6: right in front of injun's salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all are going to fail chem and renjun is disgusted by love

**_(09:30 am)_ **

**nana** in **we gotta dream man**

**nana:** so that went terribly

 **no fun:** same lmao turns out i studied the wrong material fuck me

 **hyuck:** i didn't even know we had a quiz until u guys talked abt it wdy think i got BITCH

 **canada boi:** oh god im so stressed that i forgot to study chemistry

 **canada boi:** is new delhi an element

 **satan:** i knew 1 thing

 **satan:** and that was my name

 **nana:** i forgot it yeet

 **nana:** actually im so tired i forgot my name

 **no fun:** babe ily but ur a hot mess

 **satan:** DISGUSTING

 **satan:** YEET THAT AWAY FROM ME

 **satan:** WHOLESOMENESS??

 **satan:** SOFTNESS??

 **satan:** IN _MY_ HOUSEHOLD?

 **hyuck:** right in front of injun's salad smh

 **dolphin:** i had bio and i didn't know if a cow qualified as a mammal how did i pass second grade

 **baby:** mrs park also asked if we knew what a fish was i feel so attacked

 **canada boi:** who knew it tho

 **baby:**.....

 **baby:** no one

 **nana: @no fun** (ily2)

 **nana:** just saw my great aunt at the supermarket

 **hyuck:** wtf why are you in the supermarket

 **nana:** thug life bitch

 **nana:** should we add yukhei to this gc

 **no fun:** no

 **baby:** no

 **satan:** no

 **hyuck:** no

 **dolphin:** yeah!

 **canada boi:** idc

 

**_(09:36 am)_ **

**nana** added **yeoreobun** to **we gotta dream man**

**yeoreobun:** HI GUYS

 **yeoreobun:** CANT TALK RN BC I WAS JUST CHASED BY A FLOCK OF SEAGULLS GTG

 **nana:** I Have Regrets

 

 


	7. pt. 7: injun gets roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun gets roasted and yukhei is almost killed with a shovel

 

 

 

**_(11:23 am)_ **

**yeoreobun** in **we gotta dream man**

**yeoreobun:** can someone pls hide me

 **yeoreobun:** i called doyoung hyung crusty and now he's chasing me w a shovel

 **nana:** wh-

 **nana:** i cant help im texting in history class rn

 **no fun:** GOTTA GO FAST

 **no fun:** same 

 **no fun:** i think we're talking abt jesus

 **nana:** no we're talking about queen victoria

 **no fun:** oops

 **hyuck:** shit im currently at the nurse for "nausea"

 **satan:** bro idk any places

 **satan:** also why are u always being chased by something

 **no fun:** We Want Answers

 **yeoreobun:** good question but im currently trying nOT TO DIE

 **baby:** janitors closet

 **baby:** 4th floor

 **dolphin:** or the bathroom on the west corridor

 **canada boi:** why do u know this

 **yeoreobun:** in the janitors closet rn

 **yeoreobun:** storytime: i almost got killed by a shovel

 **nana:** mood

 **nana:** FUCK MR LEE JUST LOOKED ME DEAD IN THE EYE

 **nana:** GTG BYE

 **no fun:** we all know mr lee was thinking abt his failing marriage

 **canada boi:** wait

 **canda boi:** how the hell is he married

 **hyuck:** bribery

 **satan:** cults

 **nana:** injun what the fuck

 **nana:** why cults

 **no fun:** it's the only way he'll ever get married

 **yeoreobun:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **baby:** injun got Flamed

 **dolphin:** who'dve thunked

 **dolphin:** jeno roasting someone

 **yeoreobun:** here lies renjun

 **yeoreobun:** 1999/2000 - 2018

 **satan:** how do u not know my birth year

 **satan:** and yet for some reason you know my fourth favorite candy

 **yeoreobun:** (it's maltesers btw)

 **yeoreobun:** and idk man

 **satan:** it's 2000 u cRUSTY ASS HOE

 **yeoreobun:** i cri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so bad but somehow i managed to get over 1k help  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	8. pt. 8: WHERE'S THE EYE BLEACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin sees something he can never unsee and renjun might be catching feelings

**_(01:34 pm)_ **

**dolphin** in **we gotta dream man**

**dolphin:** mark and hyuck are so adorable i wanna rip my eyeballs out and fry them

 **nana:** wow

 **nana:** um

 **nana:** okay?

 **satan:** same but only me w you and jisung bc u guys are Smol And In Love

 **satan:** markhyuck are like basically adults

 **no fun:** what abt me and jaemin

 **satan:** disgusting

 **satan:** right in front of my salad

 **yeoreobun:** aw don't be like that!

 **yeoreobun:** i think it's cute ^-^

 **satan:**....

 **satan:** fine

 **nana:** DID RENJUN JUST-

 **no fun:** YES

 **dolphin:** OMG

 **baby:** INCREDIBLE

 **hyuck:** U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

 **canada boi:** THIS IS STEP 1

 **yeoreobun:** wat

 **yeoreobun:** wym

 **satan:** NOTHING

 **nana:** HE AGREED W SOMEONE

 **satan:** JAEMIN SHUT IT

 **yeoreobun:** lmao ok

 **yeoreobun:** can yall tell me where doyoung hyung is so i can escape from this hell

 **satan:** have u rly been in that closet for 2 hrs

 **yeoreobun:** ,,,,,maybe

 **dolphin:** coast is clear

 **dolphin:** he's awkwardly staring at taeyong hyung

 **dolphin:** BUT WAIT ARENT TAEYONG HYUNG AND JAEHYUN HYUNG A THING

 **baby:** nah they were "experimenting"  
**baby:** sigh

 **nana:** NVM THAT

 **nana:** I JUST SAW SMTH I CAN NEVER UNSEE

 **no fun:** what is it babe

 **nana:** TEN HYUNG AND JOHNNY HYUNG

 **nana:** EYE BLEACH

 **canada boi:** oh i feel u

 **canada boi:** i once forgot to knock

 **canada boi:** never again

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o o f  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	9. pt. 9: how Thicc is this issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck has a very thicc issue

 

**_(03:34 pm)_ **

**hyuck** in **we gotta dream man**

 

 **hyuck:** guys we have A Problem

 **hyuck:** A Big One

 **yeoreobun:** how thicc is it

 **yeoreobun: (** phattness level is also accepted)

 **hyuck:** we got a real thicc problem here guys

 **hyuck:** like as thicc as your thighs

 **yeoreobun:** Oh Wow

 **yeoreobun:** ive been told i have Very Thicc thighs

 **canada boi:** i opened the gc and found this i wanna cry

 **nana:** idk how thicc yukheis thighs are

 **satan:** WHAT

 **no fun:** even i know they are otherworldly levels of thicc

 **dolphin:** rumors are they can crush six watermelons at once

 **baby:** id believe that

 **yeoreobun:** thank u for complimenting my thiccness

 **yeoreobun:** it means a lot to me

 **hyuck:** u have Real Thicc thighs

 **hyuck:** back to The Issue

 **hyuck:** my sister has broken up w her boyfriend and is moping around

 **hyuck:** and now she wants to rebound with taeyong hyung

 **nana:** BUT HE'S A GAY

 **hyuck:**  e x a c t l y

 **hyuck:** and he isn't out yet

 **satan:** how about this

 **satan:** you tell her he told you he isn't looking for a relationship

 **hyuck:** but she knows he is

 **satan:** welp

 **satan:** i tried

 **nana:** say he has someone

 **hyuck:** might work

 **no fun:** say he just doesn't have time

 **hyuck:** but he comes over all the time

 **nana:** hey where are the childers

 **yeoreobun:** who are the childers

 **nana:** chenle + jisung

 **nana:** the ones _i_ got together

 **yeoreobun:** get me together with someone

 **nana:** maybe bro i need to think

 **dolphin:** did u just bro him

 **baby:** ew

 **nana:** where were u kids

 **nana:** on a _date????_

**nana:** _hmmmmm????_

**baby:** no comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this summary  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	10. pt. 10: mothman is my boyfriend

**_(07:54 pm)_ **

**yeoreobun** to **we gotta dream man**

**yeoreobun:** um guys

 **yeoreobun:** What The Fuck Was That

 **nana:** sorry man

 **no fun:** we panicked

 **hyuck:** won't happen again

 **baby:** love you

 **canada boi:** forget Whatever Happened

 **canada boi:** we have a bigger issue

 **yeoreobun:** WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WORSE THAN HAVE YOUR FRIENDS ABANDON YOU AND BE CAUGHT BY 6 TEACHERS WHILST HOLDING A BAG FULL OF ICE CREAM YOU STOLE FROM THEM

 **canada boi:** CHENLE IS IN LOVE WITH MOTHMAN

 **baby:** mothman better not touch my mans

 **nana:** UR MANS

 **nana:** BOI U SO WHIPPED

 **baby:** SHUT IT

 **satan:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **satan:** WHY WAS YUKHEI ABANDONED

 **satan:** WHY IS CHENLE IN LOVE WITH MOTHMAN

 **satan:** WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON

 **hyuck:** u type like my mom lmao

 **dolphin:** For Your Information

 **dolphin:** mothman is my new bf

 **baby:** i thought i was ur bf

 **baby:** are u breaking up w me per gc

 **dolphin:** N O O O

 **dolphin:** ur still my _official_ bf

 **dolphin:** and we're still dating

 **dolphin:** bUT MARK DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY OF MOTHMAN

 **no fun:** guys,,,,,,i have to tell u smth

 **no fun:** i

 **no fun:** i'm mothmansexual

 **no fun:** i'm attracted to mothman and mothman exclusively

 **nana:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **no fun:** i'm sorry,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,mothman is my true love

 **dolphin:** back off bitch

 **yeoreobun:** so y'all just gonna ignore me huh

 **satan:** should i help u dumbass

 **satan:** maybe

 **yeoreobun:** YES

 **yeoreobun:** ily <3333333333

 **satan:**....

 **satan:** ily2

 **nana:** OHOHOHOHOOOOO

 **no fun:** ROMANCE IS IN THE AIR

 **satan:** i will not hesitate to punch u

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: @changbin-cryptid  
> also tysm for 100 kudos omg (and over 1.7k hits??? what??)


	11. pt 11: HIT OR MISS I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH

 

 

 

_(08:59pm)_

**dolphin** in **we gotta dream man**

**dolphin:** HIT OR MISS WELL I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH

 **dolphin:** GOT A BOYFRIEND

 **nana:** I BET HE DOESN'T KISS YA

 **satan:** every day we stray further from god

 **yeoreobun:** HE GON FIND ANOTHER GIRL

 **no fun:** AND HE AINT GONNA MISS YAAA

**satan has left the chat**

**nana:** lmao

 

**canada boi has left the chat**

**yeoreobun** added **satan** and **canada** to **we gotta dream man**

**yeoreobun:** HE GON HIT THE DAB AND SKKRT LIKE WIZ KHALIFA

 **yeoreobun:** fuck idk the lyrics after that

 **nana:** i don’t either???

 **no fun:** hyuck and sungie have been weirdly absent??

 **canada boi:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **no fun:** what about you lol

 **dolphin:** fatality -100 hp

 **baby:** lele u fucking nerd

 **baby:** ily <3

 **dolphin:** ily2 <3 <3 <3

 **hyuck:** hey thots

 **hyuck:** sorry i was gone

 **hyuck:** i went n got FOOD

 **hyuck:** and strawberry milk

 **hyuck:** ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

 **hyuck:** ANYWAYS

 **hyuck:** i caught yuta hyung n winwin hyung being all lovey dovey

 **no fun:** what were they doing lol

 **hyuck:** th

 **hyuck:** they were playing the pocky game

 **satan:** **projectile vomits**

 **satan:** AINT THEY LIKE 20

 **yeoreobun:** lol Imagine Being Like That

 **canada boi:** children children

 **yeoreobun:** im literally older than u????

 **canada boi:** cHILDREN

 **canada boi:** let them live

 **baby:** NEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for getting this shitshow to 2.5k???  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	12. pt 12: dont talk to my bf that way u short ass chinese astrology virgin

_[4:29pm]_

**no jam** in **we gotta dream man**

**no jam:** THERE IS AN ISSUE I REPEAT THERE IS AN ISSUE

 **satan:** HEARD U THE FIRST TIME HOE

 **satan:** WHATS UP

 **no jam:** WINWIN HEARD ME TALKING SHIT

 **no jam:** IM GONNA DIE

 **yeoreobun:** I FEEL U MAN

 **canada boi:** WHY ARE WE TEXTING IN ALL CAPS

 **satan:** not right now mark fuck off

 **hyuck:** dont talk to my bf that way u short ass chinese astrology virgin

 **dolphin:** R E K T

 

**satan has left the chat**

**yeoreobun** added **satan** to **we gotta dream man**

 

 **yeoreobun:** luv u bae <3

 **satan:** ur the only one i dont hate

 **nana:** WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO ?????

 **nana:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ANYWAY

 **nana: @no jam** BABY COME OVER ILL SAVE YOU

 **baby:** yall are disgusting

 **canada boi:** g u y s

 **canada boi:** can we pls focus on the bigger issue

 **canada boi:** dOYOUNG IS STILL LOVESICK

 **canada boi:** CAN WE PLS SET HIM UP W TAEYONG

 **hyuck:** good plan babe

 **canada boi:** thanks i know

 **canada boi:** love you

 **satan:** THAT DOESN’T MATTER RN

 **satan:** GUYS I THINK I FOUND OUT WHAT’S IN AREA 51

 **baby:** u probably haven’t but go off ig

 **dolphin:** let the man speak babe

 **baby:** wsdxwzesbcjescuebscfuhewbdjwchbef

 **nana:** cute

 **nana:** jisung.exe stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.7k ??????  
> oh my god u guys are crazy tysm!!!!!!!  
> follow my on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	13. pt. 13: Donghyuck Changes Nicknames: The Thrilling Saga

_[2:29pm]_

**hyuck** changed **satan** to **short ass chinese astrology virgin**

 **hyuck c** hanged **yeoreobun** to **Loud™**

 **hyuck** changed **canada boi** to **lion**

 **hyuck** changed **baby** to **maknae**

 **hyuck** changed **dolphin** to **U SEE THAT**

 **hyuck** changed **nana** to **flirty bitch**

 **hyuck** changed **no fun** to **cat lover**

**short ass chinese astrology virgin:** i

 **short ass chinese astrology virgin:** i didn’t sign up for this

 

 **Loud ™** changed **short ass chinese astrology virgin** to **short ass virgin**

**short ass virgin:** yukhei ur not helping

 **flirty bitch:** lmao

 **flirty bitch:** i like it

 **flirty bitch:** suits u

 **short ass virgin:** square up thot

 **maknae:** u

 **maknae:** u literally just translated my name???

 

 **Loud ™** changed **maknae** to **jisung PWARK**

**jisung PWARK:** um

 **jisung PWARK:** thx yukhei

 **cat lover:** HEY HOES

 **cat lover:** this suits me well

 **U SEE THAT:** i agree

 **U SEE THAT:** i like this nickname

 **lion** : yeet

 **lion:** i like mine too

 **Loud ™:** mine is very much me i must say

 **Loud ™:** on the topic of that

**Loud ™:** _audio file.mp3_

**hyuck:** th

 **hyuck:** that’s 40 seconds of uninterrupted screaming

 **Loud ™:** ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e e t  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	14. pt. 14: 4/20 blaze it

_[04:20pm]_

****

**Loud ™** in **we gotta dream man**

**Loud ™:** eyyyy 4/20

 **short ass virgin:** don’t u dare

 **flirty king:** BLAZE IT

 **cat lover:** yukhei ur nickname is too much to read

 

 **cat lover** changed **Loud ™** to **yukhey**

**yukhey:** fuk u

 **yukhei:** that’s not how u spell my name

 **hyuck:** so

 **hyuck:** also some1 change my nickname

 

 **yukhey** changed **hyuck** to **80’s bitch**

**80’s bitch:** nice

 **80’s bitch:** ALSO

 **80’s bitch:** operation dotae (doyoung/taeyong)

 **80’s bitch:** HOW WE GONNA SET EM UP

 **jisung PWARK:** lock them in a closet until they make out

 **U SEE THAT MAN:** tru that one rly works

 **flirty king:** how do y’all know that ;)

 **cat lover:** babe no

 **short ass virgin:** let’s do it

 **cat lover:** 4th  floor left closet ok

 **lion:** i’ll convince taeyong to come

 **short ass virgin:** n i’ll bring doyoung

 **short ass virgin: @jisung PWARK @U SEE THAT MAN** u guys keep watch left corridor

 **short ass virgin: @flirty king @cat lover** u guys keep watch right corridor

 **short ass virgin: @yukhey @80's bitch** u keep watch by the elevator k

 **cat lover:** damn injun the mastermind

 **cat lover:** will do

 **yukhey:** wait hang on one last thing

 **yukhey:** _audio file.mp3_

 **lion:** did you just record urself yelling “FIGHTING HAEYADWAE”

 **yukhey:** ya

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b l a z e i t  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	15. pt. 15: the plot thickens

_[4:32pm]_

 

 **short ass virgin** in **we gotta dream man**

 **short ass virgin:** k doyoung is here

 **lion:** me n ty are omw

 **short ass virgin:** HES KINDA SUS

 **short ass virgin:** what do i DO

 **U SEE THAT MAN:** uh shit idk

 **jisung PWARK:** imma ask laura

 **short ass virgin:** WHO IS THAT

 **jisung PWARK:** lol chill she’s a friend

 **jisung PWARK:** shit she just replied with “dab on dem haterz”

 **U SEE THAT MAN:** a true intellectual

 **flirty king:** coast is clear

 **yukhey:** same here

 **U SEE THAT MAN:** we gucci

 **lion:** SHIT SHIT SHIT

 **short ass virgin:** WE DID IT WJDEJFRJVBHDEX

 **80’s bitch:** HAVE U TOLD THEM THEY NEED TO KISS

 **cat lover:** THEY PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE KISSED

 **lion:** WE SAID IT

 **lion:** THEYRE WEIRDLY QUIET

 **short ass virgin:** O H

 **lion:** GUYS DOYOUNG JUST MOANED I THINK WE SHOULD GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to laura because she's the only reason i continued this shitshow (ly <3)  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


	16. pt. 16: jaehyuns mayo was too spicy can we pls have an f in the chat

_[11:23pm]_

 

 **flirty king:** u guys love me right

 **short ass virgin:** no

 **80’s bitch:** debatable

 **yukhey:** did you kill someone again

 **lion:** AGAIN???

 **cat lover:** i love u!

 **flirty king:** jeno i trust one (1) man and that is u

 **flirty king:** also i may have called johnny hyung a dumbass and now ten is out to kill me

 **U SEE THAT:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **jisung PWARK:** nana u have the worst impulse control ever

 **flirty king:** ur right i do

 **lion:** weird flex but ok

 **lion:** also jaems u can come over if u wanna jaehyun hyung is sitting around and sadly staring at his sandwich i need backup

 **80’s bitch:** can confirm it’s terrifying

 

 **flirty king** changed **U SEE THAT** to **lele**

 **flirty king** changed **jisung PWARK** to **mouse boy**

**mouse boy:** i did not come here for this disrespect

 

 **flirty king** changed **short ass virgin** to **evil**

**evil:** accurate

 **evil:** so why is white bread moping

 **lion:** bro idk

 **flirty king:** probably ate mayonnaise that was too spicy

 **80’s bitch:** u just knocked him out in one shot

 

 **flirty king** changed **80’s bitch** to **soleil**

**soleil:** jaemin u ANGEL

 **soleil:** soleil means sun in french for all u dumbass hoes

 **cat lover:** how dare u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for dipping but!! a Lot happened (i got a gf AND changed my name So Yeah)  
> more coming soon!!!!  
> follow me on tumblr @cryptiddds


	17. pt. 17: yukhei delivered tea and got roasted

 

_[3:27pm]_

**yukhey:** So We Have An Issue

 **yukhey:** my moms having an affair with our tennis coach

 **evil:** WHAT

 **soleil:** U HAVE A TENNIS COACH

 **yukhey:** she isnt i needed u guys to respond

 **yukhey:** also hyuck ur a bitch

**soleil** changed **yukhei** to **liar bitch**

**liar bitch:** this is cyberbullying

 **liar bitch:** anyways....

 **liar bitch:** white bread is

 **liar bitch:** sad

 **liar bitch:** because

 **evil:**???

 **liar bitch:** HE WAS REJECTED BY TAE FOR DOYOUNG

 **liar bitch:** THERE I SAID IT OK

 **evil:** oh lol that’s it

 **evil:** anticlimactic :/

 **cat lover:** britney yeah gif

 **liar bitch:** all i ever do is suffer

 **liar bitch:** i served u tea n got DISRESPECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ty rejects u for a bunny...  
> tumblr: @cryptiddds


End file.
